


The Great Intuition of Danny Williams

by LadyCizzle



Series: The Great Intuition [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Intuition, M/M, Mentions Lori, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's gut is hardly ever wrong and right now it's telling him that Lori has a thing for Steve.  Steve, of course, doesn't believe him.  Idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Intuition of Danny Williams

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that this was beta'd by the wonderful simplyn2deep. She did an amazing job and I'm grateful for her help.

Danny has great intuition. He knows this. In fact it’s one of reasons he wanted to become a cop in the first place. His ability to read people, tell when they’re lying, and then follow his gut instincts is what makes him a good cop. So he instantly noticed when Lori’s perception of Steve started to shift from annoyance to admiration and then to something a little more intimate. Steve, however, did not.

And not that Danny blamed him. When it came to understanding and interpreting human emotions Steve was severely challenged. Hell, it took Steve getting kidnapped in North Korea for him to realize that Danny was in love with him, so much so that he risked his life to come and save him. 

This thing between them was new. Well, not that new since half the island already assumed they were married but new enough for them to still get flustered when they’re alone together and sitting dangerously close. 

Like tonight for example, Steve had invited Danny over to watch some T.V. and down a few beers. While Danny flopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote, Steve went to the kitchen and grabbed the beers. He came back, handing one to Danny before sitting down next to him. Danny didn’t say anything as he took a sip from his bottle but remained keen on watching Steve out the corner of his eye.

Steve noticed Danny watching him and turned his head with a smile. “So,” Steve grinned as he placed his bottle on the table and scooting closer to Danny. Slowly, he stretched his arm on the back of the sofa before leaning forward.

“You know Lori likes you right,” Danny suddenly blurted out before Steve could kiss him.

Steve moved back, surprised. “What? Danny you’re being ridiculous,” he scoffed and shook his head.

“No I’m not,” countered Danny. “She likes you. I mean she really likes you.” When Steve continued to look at him with a mixture of ‘Constipated’ and ‘Confused’ face, Danny let out a sigh. The man may have been a genius when it came to planning special ops but understanding people, not so much. “So you never notice the way she looks at you? How she’s always jumping at the chance to be paired up with you?” asked Danny with a raised brow. “And did you forget how she jumped out of that helicopter and into your arms?”

Steve scoffed again, a frown on his face. “She looks at me with annoyance, the same way you do sometimes and as for wanting to be paired with me it’s her job remember. To follow me around and make sure I follow all the Governor’s rules.”

“Okay but what about that hug?” Danny pointed out. “That was definitely more than friendly.”

“Danny she was worried about me,” Steve explained with a roll of his eyes. “What would you rather have her do, stay in the helicopter and act nonchalantly about my safe return?”

“No, of course not. I’m glad that she was happy that you were okay” Danny stated. He shrugged his shoulders some as he leaned forward and placed his beer on the table. “But I know what I saw Steve, I know what my gut is telling me and I’m telling you that she likes you.”

A mischievous smirk spread across Steve’s face. “Danno are you sure you’re not jealous?”

“Well,” he began after pausing for a short while to think about Steve’s question. “Lori is cute. Great body, nice legs and overall she’s an alright person. A bit neurotic, competitive, and kind of oblivious about certain things but I could see you liking that sorta thing,” Danny answered honestly.

“So you are jealous?”

Danny shook his head and shrugged. “I’m not jealous, just curious.”

Grabbing the back of Danny’s neck, Steve pushed their foreheads together. “Well you don’t have to be because I’m not into Lori, I’m into you. Very into you and that’s not about to change,” Steve grinned and kissed Danny passionately. “I still, however, think you’re being ridiculous.”

“Oh really,” Danny chuckled as he backed up slightly. “Well then what do you say we make this a little more interesting?”

“And how exactly are we going to do that?”

“By making a little wager. If I’m right, which I am, and Lori does admit that she has feelings for you, you have to buy me dinner anywhere I want for an entire month.”

Steve scoffed. “Every night Danno?”

“Fine,” Danny sighed dramatically. “Let’s make it one night out the week but that night your wallet’s mine and I can order anything I want. Are you happy now?”

“Ecstatic. And if I win?”

“What do you want?”

Steve grinned seductively as he leaned forward and pressed Danny against the sofa with his body. “I want to do very naughty things to you Danny and you have to let me do them,” he whispered into Danny’s ear.

“All of them.”

“Every last one.”

“Hell I might let you do that even when I win,” Danny replied as he, wrapped an arm around Steve waist to pull him impossibly closer. “Just know McGarrett that you’re going to be sorry.”

“No, you’re going to be sorry if you don’t shut up and let me kiss you.”

“Well if you’re gonna bitch about it,” Danny playfully smirked.

“Just shut up,” Steve laughed as he kissed Danny once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
